Fuzzypelt's Prophecy
my first fanfiction made by Faolanmacduncan (talk) 20:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Prologue It was a cold and snowy night in WindClan. A cat came out of the nursery and ran into the medicine cat clearing. " Hawkfire!" said the cat. a cat's head poked out of the rock, "whats wrong?" said Hawkfire. "Its Dawnflower! She's having her kits!" said the cat. "But their non due till another moon," Hawkfire looked at the cat, The cat's face was mixed with excitement and fright. "Don't worry Redshadow, I'm on it," he said. Hawkfire took a leaf full of herbs, and went to the nursery. Redshadow walked back and forth outside the nursery. When dawn came and the dawn patrol left, Hawkfire finally came out of the nursery. "Well?" said Redshadow. Hawkfire just twitched the tip of his tail, indicating him to go into the nursery. When he came in he bowed his head to Spottedfur and went to his new kits. Dawnflower looked up, "Aren't they beutiful?" He looked at them with pride, " what are we gonna name them?" he said. Dawnflower looked at the kits, "The tortoiseshell is Hawkkit, the gray one is Cinderkit, the white and brown is flowerkit, and the black and white one is..." Redshadow interupted her "Fuzzykit." Chapter OneEdit Fuzzykit woke up and heard voices talking. "Dawnflower," she said, "what's that sound." Dawnflower lifted her head, "must be a meeting, wanna go see?" Fuzzykits eyes grew wide, "yes!" Dawnflower got up quietly so she won't bother the others, Fizzykit and Flowerwish followed. When they got out it looked like everyone was there. "They should pay!" She heard a dark brown tabby she-cat say. "We can't just leave them and let us starve!" She heard a frost white Tom say. The cat on the rock spoke up, "Heathersong, Cloudfrost, I know it's not right, but what can we do? We are already half-starved, most of the warriors have greencough, If we fight against ThunderClan, we'll be wiped out." The cats yowled louder after this. Dawnflower shook her head, while Flowerwish's eyes real wide. A little black she-cat went up, "maybe we can send a patrol to warn them?" A firey orange tom yowled at her, " Don't be a fool Littleraven! If ThunderClan is stealing prey, they must be short as well, so they'll be weak as well." "We should attack the camp!" Yowled Heathersong. The Tom on the rock sighed, "Alright,Littleraven, Blackwhisker, Dawnpool, Suncloud, Shadowstrike, Heathersong, Firestream, and Lionpaw will go on the patrol," he jumped down the rock indicating that the meeting was dismissed. Inkkit tackled Flowerkit, "I'm a ThunderClan warrior!" He yipped. Flowerwish struggled under his weight and squeaked. Cinderkit woke up and ran to join the play-fight. Fuzzykit yipped with laughter as they played, "I'll save you Cinderkit!" She meowed playfully as she jumped on Jetfur and flung him off of her back with a hard thud. Jetkit layed there motionless. Scarletfur panicked and dashed to him, "Jetkit? Jetkit wake up!" She screamed. The other cats gathered around and the cat that was on the rock padded to her, "What happened?" He meowed. Scarletpool looked up and explained what happened. Fuzzykit shrank back at every word she said. "Bring him to Hawkfire," he simply said as he looked at Fuzzykit. When everyone gathered in groups, Dawnflower scorned Fuzzykit, "you better go apologize when eh wakes up!" She mewed. Fuzzykit stayed where she was. It was the next day and Fuzzykit stayed where she was, Hawkkit c up to her, "Jetkits awake, wanna go see him?" Hawkkit mewed. Fuzzykit nodded and they padded to the old badger set. When they got in they saw Jetkit in a nest, eating some sort of herb. Hawkkit mewed a greeting to Hawkfire, "we're here to see Jetkit?" The ginger Tom nodded and flicked his tail toward the jet black kit. "Hi," Fuzzykit mewed, "I'm sorry for hurting you like that, I didn't mean it." She lowered her head shamefully. "It's ok, Hawkfire says I can go when it's sunhigh," Jetkit meowed. Fuzzykit felt relieved, "Oh, ok, I'm sure your mother would be relieved to hear that, I'll be going now," Fuzzykit meowed. Jetkit waved his tail goodbye. "Let's go Hawkkit," Fuzzykit meowed, "we have to go!" Hawkkit looked up from the herbs, "You go on with out me, Tell Dawnflower where I am." Fuzzykit nodded and went to the nursery. Chapter TwoEdit "Jetpaw! Inkpaw!" She heard the others chant. It had been 3 moons since the incident with Jetfur, now he and his brother are apprentices. Thier mentors; Suncloud and Frostwing, were very proud. When the cerimony was over, Fuzzykit went to see how Hawkfire was doing, He had been very busy since the attack against ThunderClan. And Hawkkit is always with him. Just when she was gonna go, the Tom that stands on the rock, Rainstar mewed for her to come over. "Yes?" Fuzzykit mewed. Rainstar was looked at her, like she was leader instead," I saw what you did that other day," Fuzzykit started to shrink back, "Oh, then I guess everyone knows then," Fuzzykit said. "That was amazing, how you took him off of your sister so easily, I've never seen a kit do that," Rainstar said warmly. Fuzzykit's eyes glowed, "Really!" Rainstar nodded, "Now run along." Fuzzykit walked proudly off to find her mother. When she found her she was talking to a dark ginger Tom. Cinderkit and Flowerkit were playing with the new kits; skykit, Goldenkit,and Bramblekit. Fuzzykit went over,"Can I play?" She asked. Spottedfur brought her kits closer to her,"maybe later," she meowed. Fuzzykit lowered her head, Flowerkit padded to her, "It's ok Fuzzykit, maybe we can Go see the deputy?" Flowerkit mewed. They looked up at Dawnflower, and she nodded. The two padded side by side to the deputy, Littleraven. When they reached her, she was about to go hunting. "Hey there," she meowed, "What are doing out of the nursery?" Flowerkit mewed, "Here to see you!" "Oh, well, wanna see what it's like out of camp little kit?" she meowed. Fuzzykit padded up and sais, "Little kits, you mean." Littleraven nodded and led them through the tunnel.When they got out, Fuzzykit's eyes got big and wide, endless moors all around her. "What do you think?" Littleraven said. Flowerkit spoke up, "It's amazing!" Littleraven looked ahead and said, "Wanna see ThunderClans territory?" The two kits nodded and Littleraven led them deeper into the moors. When they reached the creek that splits the territory, Fuzzykits eyes got even wider. It was a maze of brambles, thorns, brackens, and hollies. She had never seen that many trees in her life! "It'snt it quite a view?" Littleraven asked. Flowerkit nodded, but Fuzzykit continued to look at the trees. "Wanna go in and see what its like?" asked Fuzzykit. "Sure!" Flowerwish mewed. When Littleraven was't looking, they both jumped and made it half-way across the creek, they waded the rest. Flowerkit went ahead and saw some berries. "I dare you to eat it fuzzykit!" Flowerwish meowed. She hesitated, and then was about to eat one, but stopped when smelled a scent she never smelled and then yowling. "No!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Faolanmacduncan page's